New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas/List of Quotes
This is the list of quotes from the game New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas. The characters are listed alphabetically. Baby Luigi *When the player selects a level: "Here I go!" Baby Mario *When the player selects him in the Character Select menu: "Baby Mario!" *When the player selects a level: "Baby Time!" *When he finishes a level: "Woo-hoo! Baby Mario!" Bowser *When the player(s) faces him in 18-Castle: "So, finally decided to show up, eh? This is going to be easy!" *After his son says his quote in 18-Castle: "Okay, son...you can go now. Anyways, let's do this!" *When the player(s) defeats him in 18-Castle: "No!! I can't be defeated! I tried really hard to defeat you! I'll be back, and you'll know it!!" Bowser Jr. *In his letter after the player completes 1-3 (in single-player): "I've kidnapped your mushy friends and trapped them in ? Blocks! None of your friends are going to help you, and you're going to do it alone! From, Bowser Jr." *In his letter after the player(s) completes 1-3 (in multi-player): "Your mushy friends are kidnapped and trapped in ? Blocks by me! If you're going to help them, you're gonna have to do it alone! From, Bowser Jr." *When the player face him in 18-Airship (in single-player): "Hey! Stop it! You can't go and face my dad! He already took over your stupid kingdom! Just give up already!" *When the player faces him in 18-Airship (in single-player) for the 2nd (or more) time: "Listen, chump! I'll battle you as many times as I want! I will NEVER give up!" *When the player(s) faces him in 18-Airship (in multi-player): "Look who's here! A bunch of twerps trying to defeat me! I'm the boss here, and I'm going to be in charge!" *When the player(s) face him in 18-Airship (in multi-player) for the 2nd (or more) time: "I'm not giving up until you lose! Which means I ain't going nowhere! Doesn't matter! Let's get this show on the road!" *When the player(s) defeats him in 18-Airship: "Aw, come on! I was supposed to win! I'm going to tell my dad on you! He'll be extremely mad!" *when the player(s) face Bowser in 18-Castle after his dad says his quote: "Yeah, you like that?! This is the real battle! You're all going to pay! Go, dad!" Iggy Koopa *When the player faces him in 7-Fortress: "YOU! YOU AIN'T GOING AFTER ME DAD! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT! GUHUHUH!!" *When the player defeats him in 7-Fortress: "OH NO! I LOST! DOESN'T MATTER!! I'M GONNA BE BACK!! GUHUHUH!!" Kamek *When the player(s) faces him in 18-Fortress: "Wow, you came all the way here already?! Well, who cares! Too bad you're not going to defeat me to face the King!" *''When the player(s) defeats him in 18-Fortress: "Oh my, you defeated me! Doesn't matter! I'm going to tell the King!" Luigi *When the player selects him in the Character Select menu: ''"Luigi Time!" *When he uses a continue: "I'm-a-back!" Mario *When the player selects him in the Character Select menu: "It's-a-me, Mario!" *When he finishes a level: "Oh, yeah! It's-a-Mario time!" *When he finds a secret exit: "Woo-hoo! Yeah, this way!" *When the player selects a level: "Let's-a-go!" *When he collects a Super Star: "Wow-ee!" *When the player selects the game on the console menu: "Let's-a-go fight those Koopas!" *When he defeats a boss: "Mario number 1! Woo-hoo!" Morton Koopa Jr. *When the player(s) face him in 2-Fortress: "Not so fast, chump(s)! You ain't going nowhere! I'm considered as the strongest kid Dad has seen, so this battle should be easy!" *When he defeats the player(s) in 2-Fortress: "Aw man, that was so easy! I told you I was the strongest kid! People never believe sometimes. Anyways, since I'm done with you, you might as well get out of here." Mii (both genders) *When the player selects him/her in the Character Select menu: "Let's go!" *When the player selects a level: "Let's do this!" *When he/she collects a Super Star: "Oh, yeah!" *When he/she uses a continue: "Well, I'm back!" Princess Peach *When the player(s) defeats Bowser: "Mario..." *When Xavior takes her away: "AAH!" *Near the end of the battle with Xavior: "Mario!!" (the call from recent Mario games) *After the player(s) defeat Xavior: "Thanks, Mario! You saved me! Let's go outside for a while!" *In the ending cutscene (when the player(s) don't collect all Star Coins from Worlds 1-18): "Oh, thank you, Mario! And all the other guests! Thank you also!* You want to come inside for some cake?" *In the ending cutscene when the player(s) collects all Star Coins from Worlds 1-18: "Oh, thank you, Mario! And all the other guests! Thank you also!* I believe I have a prize for you..." Roy Koopa *When the player(s) face him in 6-Fortress: "Hey, hey, hey! Stop where you are NOW! The path to my father is blocked! You're going to have to go through ME first!" *When he defeats the player(s) in 6-Fortress: "Ha ha ha! Thinking that you're strong enough to face me! All of a sudden, you're dead! Give up already!!" *When the player(s) face him in 6-Fortress (for the 2nd time or more): "So, you're crawling back to me again, huh? Doesn't matter! I'm going to win, and there's nothing you can do about it! *When the player(s) defeat him in 6-Fortress: ''"Man, that stunk! Doesn't matter! I'll be back for you! Don't you EVER forget it!" *When the player(s) face him in 6-Castle: "Surprise! I survived during that last battle! Still trying to go to Dad? Well, too bad! You ain't going one single step forward!" *When the player(s) defeat him in 6-Castle: "Ugh...I can't believe I lost! Fortunately, there are more challenges up ahead! I am out of here!" Toad *When a player gets a Super Mushroom for the first time: "You got a Super Mushroom! Now you can get other power-ups and break Brick Blocks!" *When a Poison Mushroom appears: "Be careful for that Poison Mushroom! If you touch it, you'll be defeated!" *When a player gets a Fire Flower for the first time: "You got a Fire Flower! You can throw fireballs now! Just don't throw one at me!" *When the player(s) collects 100 coins: "You got 100 coins! Now you got an extra life!" *When a player gets an Ice Flower for the first time: "You got an Ice Flower! You can throw iceballs to freeze enemies!" *When a player rides on Yoshi for the first tme: "You got Yoshi! He can eat fruit from bushes, swallow items and enemies, and flutter! There are baby counterparts, too!" *When he is trapped in a level: "HELP ME!" *When the player(s) bring him to the end of the level after being trapped: "Oh, yeah!" Toadette *After the player completes 1-3 (in single-player): "Mario!! I found this letter that got dropped off at Peach's Castle!!" Toadsworth *After the player(s) read Bowser Jr.'s letter after they complete 1-3: "This isn't great at all! Watch out for Toads that are being kidnapped! We will see you later!" Wendy O. Koopa *When the player(s) face her in World 4-Fortress: "How do you like my obstacles, eh? Forget about that! I, Wendy O. Koopa, will defeat you so that you can't face my dad!" Xavior Koopa *When the player(s) faces him in 18-Castle after he/she defeats Bowser: "So, you're the one who killed Bowser, eh? We were best friends when we were little! Now you're going to pay for this!!" *When the player(s) defeats him in 18-Castle: "Argh!! You may have defeated me now! You can have your princess, but I'll be back to get my revenge one day!! You'll know that!" * - Princess Peach only says, ''"And all the other guests! Thank you also!"''when 2-4 players are in the game. More coming soon. Category:New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas Category:Subpages Category:Lists Category:Quotes